Andrea Potter and the Wrath of the Dead
by padfoot104
Summary: This is my Harry Potter future novel that I'm writing. Harry has grown up, and his daughter has come to Hogwarts. Rand R please.
1. THE HOGWARTS TERM BEGINS Updated

THE HOGWARTS TERM BEGINS

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was buzzing with activity, as on every September 1st. Students rushed about, some already in uniform, and some in muggle clothes, pushing trolleys with large cages balanced dangerously on top of luggage with their occupants screeching loudly, or going over lists of items with their parents. Every so often, there was a shout of, "Mum, did you pack my tie?" or "Dad, I think I've forgotten my spellbooks!" and there would be a crack as the parent disapparated to fetch whichever item had been left behind.

A small, slim, redheaded girl holding a battered trunk in one hand and a small grey kitten in the other was watching the activities with interest while her parents talked to another couple seeing their son off. The son was standing beside the girl, already in uniform, with a small brown owl perched on his shoulder. Every so often, his hand would casually slip into his pocket and come out clutching an owl treat, which was offered to the delighted bird, which would fly about his head in excitement.

Another two families emerged from the red brick wall which joined Platform 9 and Platform 9 3/4, and the tallest boy, again a redhead, called out to the two first years standing side by side.

"Andrea! Patrick! Glad to see you made it!" he called loudly, causing quite a few heads to turn as he rushed happily towards the new students. "Welcome to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, home to the Hogwarts Express!"

The girl, Andrea, smiled and turned to greet the speaker. "Hi Luke! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Well, you wouldn't have done, I've been staying with Chad and Beth for the time being."

"Chad and Beth? I haven't seen them since I was six!" Andrea exclaimed. "Are they here?"

Luke turned and beckoned to the other family, who started to make their way towards the group. "Hey, come and see your cousins!"

A girl who looked around the same age as Andrea came running over. She had long red hair much like Andrea's, although hers was a lot brighter and she wore it tied back. "What is it, Luke?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I just thought you'd like to say hello to your cousins! Remember Andrea?"

"Why, so I do! And you must be Patrick! Merlin, you've grown!" the girl said with a smile. "I'm Beth, remember me? And I'm sure you remember Chad," she added as another redhead joined them. "Chad's in Hufflepuff, came as a bit of a surprise for us!"

Andrea and Patrick greeted Chad warmly, who looked a little nervous as he shook hands.

Two older couples came over and greeted Patrick and Andrea's parents. Andrea looked around anxiously. "D'you think people will notice my Dad?"

Chad frowned. "Why would that matter?"

"Well-" Andrea paused. "He does tend to attract attention. I mean, being Harry Potter and all that," she added hurriedly. "Mum doesn't seem to mind, but-"

"I don't seem to mind what?" came an interested voice.

"Oh, nothing Mum, it doesn't matter, just…you know…" Andrea's voice tailed off into nothing.

"I think she's talking about me, aren't you, Andi," came a cheerful voice behind them. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. And no, your mother doesn't mind it now, but she used to, didn't you, Ginny?"

Andrea's mother flushed pink. "Well-not really, I mean…well, yes."

Luke's dad joined in. "Well Harry, this is all your fault! I always knew you were evil! Now, Andrea, if you need any help, we've got plenty of stock at 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. George and I will be happy to send some things into school if you're having any trouble at all, won't we George?"

George smiled. "Definitely, Fred. Just ask Beth if you need anything, she's always mucking around with our stuff, aren't you?" He smiled at his daughter, who grinned back.

Chad frowned again. "Dad, you shouldn't be encouraging them! You can't solve all of your problems with jokes!"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Chad doesn't like jokers,' she explained. 'He doesn't like the shop or anything about it, either. He thinks that the stuff is 'wicked'. Dunno about wicked, but I suppose you could call it wicked fun!"

Chad went red at the tips of his ears. "Well, it is, isn't it? How would you-"

"Not arguing, again, are you?" another voice butted in, and everyone turned around and exclaimed, "Ginger! How are you?"

'Ginger' laughed. "Just about fine, thanks. You're not arguing again, are you?"

Andrea smiled. "Yup," she said, "And this is the first time I've seen them for about five years!"

"Andrea! Gosh, you're not eleven already? And you, Patrick?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Oh, give over, Ginger!"

Patrick's father wandered over. "Morning, Ginger, morning Luke. Oh, and of course Chad and Beth, sorry, didn't see you there! Patrick, your mother and I have to go-we've got some urgent business to attend to." He hugged his son. "Harry, you've been called too," he muttered to his friend, who sighed and turned to say goodbye to Andrea.

"Be good, Andi! Your mother and I are so proud of you! Do well, and don't worry about being recognised, it'll die down." Harry smiled. "Come on Ron, Hermione, we'd better be going."

The three of them walked off together after waving goodbye to their children.

Patrick groaned unhappily. "Oh, it's not fair, why do I have to have both parents as Aurors? Andrea only has one, and-"

"And I only have one parent left altogether," interrupted Ginger, testily. "Stop complaining and look at the time! We'd better get going if we want good seats."

The students bade their parents goodbye and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

When they were all safely seated in one of the large carriages, Luke suddenly spoke.

"Anyone know where John is?" he asked casually, looking around, "He isn't here."

Chad sighed. "He's up at the front saying hello to all of the prefects."

"Jumped up fellow," said Luke cheerfully. "Just like his father! Uncle Percy is so involved with his work at the moment that John had to come with us. And Aunt Penny's not much better-"

He fell silent as another redhead entered. "Morning all," he said, seriously. "Ready for some hard work?"

"No," muttered Luke and Patrick, grinning at each other.

Andrea nodded and greeted John. "Where were you?"

"I was…I had some business to attend to," he said, awkwardly, and Beth laughed.

"Of course you did, John, we believe you." She grinned at Andrea. "So, which House would you like to be in? I fancy Gryffindor, don't you?"

Chad stood up. "Hufflepuff is just as good," he protested, and then made his way to the door. "I'm just going to see some of my friends," he explained, and walked off.

"What friends?" Beth said, but quietly.

There was a knock at the carriage door. Andrea opened it.

A tall, tanned girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes was standing there. "Er - I was wondering if there was any space here?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I can't seem to find anywhere else."

The others squashed up together to make room for the newcomer, just as the train gave a huge lurch and started to move, throwing Beth and Andrea's cat off their seats and onto the floor. When Beth stood up, her face was quite badly scratched.

Andrea gasped. "Oh, Beth, I am sorry!" she apologised, and lifted the cat off the floor. "Sirius, you naughty boy!" She spoke sternly to the mewling cat.

Beth laughed her infectious laugh. "Don't worry! I'll just start the first day of my new school in pieces! What did you say his name was?"

"Sirius," Andrea said. "After…" she glanced worriedly at the newcomer. "A…friend my father knew."

"Black?" asked Patrick, quietly. Andrea nodded and sighed.

Luke bowed his head and quickly changed the subject. "So what's your name then?" he asked the newcomer.

"Mirabel," she replied, "But I hate that name, so please call me Mabs."

Andrea smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mabs."

Luke grinned at her and flushed slightly, before introducing himself. "Luke. My name, that is. Your name is nice, really! Well-Mabs is nicer but-" He broke off, embarrassed.

Beth pulled out her sandwiches and made a disgusted face. "Cheese and pickle. Want to swap?"

Soon, everyone was swapping sandwiches, getting hungrier and hungrier but trying to save all the food for lunchtime. Presently, the food trolley was brought round to their compartment and, when each of them had bought as many sweets and cakes as their money would allow them, they started to eat. Andrea was used to all of the different sweets and cakes, but Mabs had never seen some of them before. "Gummy Rats," she read out from the back of one of the packets, and bit into one of the wriggling sweets apprehensively.

"Wow, these are delicious! I never have these at home!" she exclaimed, surprised, making everyone laugh.

Luke, on the other hand, was eating everything in sight, whether he'd tried it before or not. He managed to get through two packets of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans quite safely, but the third proved slightly more…exotic. He came across 'Horseradish Delight', 'Old Sock', 'Dirt' and plenty of other flavours, spitting each out in disgust.

"These flavours shouldn't be allowed!" he said crossly after throwing his tenth one out of the window. "They're revolting!"

Andrea soon became tired and rested her head against the window, staring out at the darkening sky. Luke looked concerned, and went to sit beside her. "Andrea?"

Andrea sighed. She had a headache and just wanted to be left alone-and she was worried about what would happen if she ended up in Slytherin.

"Andrea, do you want to go and find a quiet carriage?" Luke spoke quietly so that the others could not hear. Andrea nodded and stood up, letting Luke explain where they were going.

She was glad that the corridors were deserted-it gave her time to talk to Luke.

"Thanks," she said, hesitantly, "For your help, I mean. It's just so stuffy in there!"

Luke smiled worriedly. "That's alright. I'll look after you. And you got me away from Mabs."

Andrea giggled. "Do you fancy her?"

Luke flushed so Andrea didn't pursue the subject. "Beth is nice, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's a really fun girl. You'll get on great! Watch out for her jokes though, she's just like her father-and mine, come to think of it."

"Does she work hard?"

"Do you?" Luke asked Andrea. Andrea couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. His face was serious, but there was something about his eyes that told her he might just be pulling her leg.

"Well-I-I try to…" she stammered, 'I mean, I don't always do well but- well…" She broke off, not knowing quite what to say.

Luke's face broke into a grin. "Silly, I was joking!" he said, putting an arm around her. "You remind me of Cassie." The smile slid off Luke's face and he looked sad for a moment.

"Cassie?" Andrea asked quietly.

"My…sister," Luke replied, sadly. "She died five years ago, when she was six. She would have started at Hogwarts this year."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Andrea, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Come on, let's go and sit in another carriage for a while."

The pair of them wandered down the train until they came to a carriage which was empty except for a boy with dark hair and a pale face reading a book.

"May we sit here?" Luke asked politely, "My friend here wanted a bit of peace and quiet."

The boy nodded and went back to his book. Luke raised his eyebrows and took the seat opposite, and Andrea sat down next to him.

Andrea rested her head against the cool windowpane and closed her eyes. Luke kept quiet, watching her anxiously, and, after a while, put his arm around the younger girl who was shivering. Drops of rain beat against the window, and there was a rumble of thunder from overhead.

After a while they could hear doors banging and a prefect poked his head into the carriage. "You'd better get changed now, won't be long," he commanded.

"Oh, hello there Luke! Your brother was bothering us

earlier, thought you'd be around! See you at dinner!" And with that, he was gone.

Andrea stood up rather shakily, yawned and then followed Luke into their old compartment, where everyone was trying to get changed at once-except for Patrick, who was already in his robes.

When the confusion had finally died down and each of the students was seated again, a voice from overhead announced, "We shall be arriving at Hogsmeade shortly. There will be no need to unload your luggage-it will all be taken up separately. Thankyou."

Immediately, Luke began cheering, much to the disapproval of Chad who had just joined the group again. Beth, for the first time, looked rather nervous and Patrick had gone white.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad!" Ginger said kindly, and Andrea managed a weak smile. "No, seriously! It'll be great! You'll love it! Nobody as far as I know has ever hated it there-well, apart from when Dolores Umbridge was in charge-but she's not any more, and Dumbledore has now turned down the position of Minister for Magic twice to look after the school, so he must like it. Stop worrying and try to enjoy it!"

Luke laughed and put his arms around Beth and Andrea. "Don't fret, little girls. And you, Patrick. You'll be fine. Just do as old McGonagall says and nothing will go wrong."


	2. A FIRST VIEW OF HOGWARTS

**Hi there! I've finally updated so I hope that you will like the second instalment of my 'Future Hogwarts' novel! I have actually updated the first part of the novel- changed words, basically edited it a lot, so please R&R! Thanks!**

**Gin x**

A FIRST VIEW OF HOGWARTS

Not long after that, the train screeched to a halt outside Hogsmeade station. The students stepped off the train and into the cold night air, shivering with the sudden change of temperature.

'Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here please! Come on!"

A huge man was standing over by some tiny wooden boats on the edge of a shimmering lake, waving his arms. Andrea took a step backwards, but Luke laughed and pushed her ahead in the direction of the man. "It's only Hagrid! Go on, all of you!" he said.

Andrea frowned. "You're not coming?"

"Ah, we go on those carriages over there! We'll see you at the sorting!" Luke waved and disappeared into the large crowd that was now making its way towards the coal-black carriages.

Andrea, Beth and Patrick approached Hagrid apprehensively. Andrea's father had told her all about his schooldays, but she wasn't quite expecting this. He had also refused to reveal to her what the Sorting was, only that it had something to do with a hat. Andrea glanced around at the others.

"Er- d'you know what we have to do to be sorted?" she asked. "No-one would tell me."

"Me neither," Patrick said and turned to Beth, who shook her head. "My parents said it was a surprise, sorry!"

Andrea sighed and carried on walking in the direction of the lake. "But what can it have to do with a hat?"

"No idea," came the reply. "Perhaps-"

Patrick stopped speaking suddenly as a tall girl with raven black hair and a smirk bumped into him on purpose.

"You don't know about the sorting?" she sneered. "Oh dear, we are behind, aren't we?"

"Who in the name of Merlin are you?" Beth asked abruptly.

"Not very nice, either, are we? Name of Corner. First name Natalie. Both my parents came here-Michael Corner and Cho Chang, but you won't have heard of them, muggleborn I expect you are, aren't you?" she replied.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint you." Andrea drew herself up to her full height-which wasn't very tall.

"Name of Potter. Both my parents came here too, and you just might have heard of them, but I don't know. Heard of Ginny Weasley? Harry Potter? Those names strike a bell?"

"Well, well. Father an auror and mother a famous Quidditch Player. Classy," Natalie commented, smirking. She turned to Beth and Patrick. "Mudbloods?"

"Actually, no." Patrick spoke for the both of them. "Mother's Hermione Granger, Father's Ronald Weasley. Aurors, both of them. So I'm a Weasley. My friend here's also a Weasley. Father named George Weasley, owner and founder of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Her mother is Katie Bell, also a Quidditch player. We're all cousins here. Happy now?"

Natalie looked taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"So you haven't got first names then? No, above you, I think."

"Names are Andrea, Patrick and Elizabeth to you. Good night." Beth replied, and stalked off, with Andrea and Patrick following close behind. They stopped to greet Hagrid with nervous smiles and then boarded one of the boats.

They were just about to leave the bank when Mabs came running up behind them. "You left without me! I was right behind you but then I had to stop," she panted. "Shoelaces!" she explained when she saw their puzzled faces, and blushed. With some help from Patrick and Beth, she boarded the boat and sat down next to Andrea.

The boat pushed off from the side on its own, and the four students squinted into the darkness to catch their first glimpse of the Hogwarts Castle.

"Gosh!" Andrea gasped as one of the tall towers came into view. "It's bigger than I thought it would be-it's-"

"Cool?" supplied Beth helpfully.

"Yes, it's really cool!" came the reply.

Patrick laughed at that. "Oh, you're so original!"

Andrea blushed and Beth grinned sheepishly.

Mabs rolled her eyes. "Ah, but it is cool!" she replied, smiling at Patrick. "Don't you think so?"

This time it was Patrick's turn to go red. "Well-yes, I suppose it is!" he said, in such a surprised voice that they all laughed.

Another boat passed by them and Andrea caught a glimpse of Natalie staring jealously in her direction. Unfortunately, the other girl spotted her before Andrea could look away, and she turned her back deliberately, leaving Andrea feeling very hurt and confused.

Beth had noticed. "Don't worry, she's just jealous," she whispered encouragingly. Andrea smiled weakly and gazed back out over the murky water.

Mabs broke the silence suddenly, by remarking, "This is where your Dad had to swim for that Triwizard Tournament, isn't it? You're so lucky, you know, everyone's going to be so jealous of you!"

Beth glared at her warningly, but Mabs misread the look. "Even Beth's jealous of you, you can see it in her face!"

Beth started to protest, but Patrick suddenly sat up straighter and pointed ahead. "Look, shut up you two, we're nearly there!"

Andrea stood up to have a better look, glad that there was something to distract the others. She couldn't help being annoyed with them-they had no idea what it was like to have to live up to the name of Harry Potter. She knew that everyone would expect her to be the same as him-but what if she wasn't? She could just imagine the sorting-she would do whatever it was with the hat, maybe pull out a name or something, and end up in Slytherin. Everyone would be so disappointed; especially Harry, and Andrea couldn't bear to see her father disappointed in her. She suddenly felt slightly ill with worry and sat down rather quickly, knocking the lantern at the front, which promptly fell overboard.

"Oh no!" Andrea gasped, and put her head in her hands. "The lantern-it's…"

Andrea felt a hand clutch her shoulder and jumped, turning her head to try and see the owner. She soon discovered whose hand it was, as a passing boat lit up Beth's frightened face behind Andrea.

"You're not scared are you, Beth?" she asked, puzzled. She couldn't understand how the old Beth- funny, brave, confident Beth- had been transformed into a frightened mouse.

"A little. No, a lot. I hate the dark!" came the surprising reply, and Andrea put an arm around her friend.

"It's alright, Hagrid's coming over." Patrick's voice cut through the darkness.

And indeed he was. Hagrid's boat, rather larger than the rest, was hurtling through the water towards them at full speed, creaking and groaning ominously.

"Wha's goin' on?" a gruff voice said close to Beth's ear. "Who's in th' boat?"

"It's Patrick Weasley, with Elizabeth, Mirabel and also Andrea Potter. Our light's gone out. Could you…er, relight it for us?"

Hagrid nodded, put a finger to his lips and drew out a frilly pink umbrella from under his coat. He took out another lantern from in his pocket, tapped it once, and a small flame appeared, growing steadily bigger until it filled the lantern.

"Don' see much poin' in not givin' this boat a little 'elp, seein' as yer way be'ind ev'ryone else…" Hagrid added, and after quickly checking to see that nobody was looking, he pointed the umbrella at the boat, which started to move a little faster than before.

Andrea smiled gratefully as the boat sped off, leaving Hagrid behind them to creak his way to the bank ahead of them.

The front of the boat hit the muddy bank of the lake with surprising force, and the students disembarked, relieved that the journey was over. However beautiful the view had been, they were all pleased to get off the tiny rocking boat, as it was not just Andrea who had ended up feeling queasy, especially after the speeding spell from Hagrid. As soon as the last person's foot left the boat, it sped off in the direction of the boathouse somewhere around the back of the castle.

Glad of the dry land now under her feet, Andrea looked back out over the lake, where other little boats could be seen, each with a lamp carried by a student. The effect was amazing, and the reflections in the lake made it look like a scene from a storybook.

On the other side of Andrea, the huge dark castle loomed up out of the ground, making the trees look tiny against it. There was a light in every window, and the great hall looked warm and inviting with the light from the many candles and fires inside spilling out over the grounds.

The pupils waited until Hagrid and the other students had joined them, before turning in the direction of the castle and letting the crowd lead them into the brightly lit hallway, where a tall, very elderly teacher, who the cousins assumed must be Professor McGonagall, was already waiting for them. Delicious smells of spices wafted through the door of the great hall, and Beth grinned at Andrea, who managed a smile back. The smell of the spices had roused a thought in Andrea's mind, and excitedly, she told Beth exactly where the kitchens were in the castle and how to reach them. Little did she know that Professor McGonagall was listening with interest.

"So you tickle the pear, see, and it giggles, and then you-" Andrea broke off under McGonagall's hawk like gaze.

"I'll tell you later," she muttered and fell silent. McGonagall beckoned to her and, taking advantage of the chatter around them, said quietly, "You'd be Andrea Potter, I suppose?"

"Ye- Yes, I am," Andrea replied, surprised. The thought crossed her mind that McGonagall had heard her, but disappeared when McGonagall continued.

"Say hello to your father from me when you next see him or write to him. Good student, he was, but always one for trouble. Mind you don't go the same way, now!"

Andrea laughed uncertainly. "Of course I won't, Professor."

McGonagall turned away, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. Beth grinned again, and McGonagall spoke.

"Good evening, students. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Head of Hogwarts and also Gryffindor Head.

In a moment, you will be entering the Great Hall to be sorted. If you would please wait here in an orderly line, two abreast, I will call you when we are ready." Professor McGonagall opened a side door into the hall and disappeared, leaving the students to form the line behind her. Unfortunately, this was not happening.

A commotion had broken out at the front of the entrance hall in the form of a small, very bedraggled owl that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"Hey, isn't that your owl, Patrick?" Andrea exclaimed as the ball of mangy fluff fluttered around their heads.

Patrick took one look at the owl and blanched. "Yes, he is mine," he whispered urgently. "I need to get him back now!"

"Merlin, how did he get out of his cage?" Beth whispered back, staring at the little owl with a horrified awe. "He's not bewitched is he?"

"No!" Patrick started to laugh. "He was in my pocket! I never put him in a cage, it's cruel."

Mabs nodded. "I agree, I'd never keep an owl in a cage. Of course, I only have a toad. He was my father's."

His hand slipped into his pocket and he came out with a half-eaten owl treat that had been forgotten with the arrival of the chocolates on the train. The owl spotted the treat almost immediately, and flew gratefully down into Patrick's hand to nibble on the piece of dried mouse.

"Well, he definitely has a nose- or should I say beak- for treats!" laughed Beth, and the other three first years groaned.

Andrea took a quick look around at the other first years while Patrick, Mabs and Beth were talking. Her eyes fell on Natalie Corner talking to a tall, pale boy with dark hair and intense blue eyes. They were standing near to the boy who Luke and Andrea had shared a carriage with, but he only looked vaguely interested in what they had to say.

There were other first years huddling in small groups, some whispering and others loudly boasting about past experiences. Andrea rolled her eyes at these last few, and turned back to her friends, just as Professor McGonagall came hurrying back through the great wooden doors that lead into the hall, her face like thunder.

"I thought I told you to form a line!" she shouted at the crowd, but nobody took the slightest bit of notice except for Andrea, Beth, Mabs and Patrick who were standing in a line right in front of her.

Professor McGonagall tried again. "SILENCE!" she roared as loudly as she could, shocking everyone. The noise immediately dropped and the pupils fell quiet.

"That's better! Now, form an orderly line please," the Professor commanded.

The pupils formed a rather wobbly line behind Andrea, Beth, Patrick and Mirabel, and, after trying her best to make the pupils orderly, Professor McGonagall sighed and once again addressed the first years.

"Right. That seems to be as orderly as we're going to get the line. Follow me please, and no talking!"


	3. A FIT OF GIGGLES AND SOME DISCIPLINARY P...

A FIT OF GIGGLES AND SOME DISCIPLINARY PROBLEMS

The heavy doors of the Great Hall swung open and the first years were ushered through into the hall, where they looked around them in awe. The ceiling was a dark, stormy grey, the same colour as the sky outside, but the light from the hundreds of candles that decorated the hall made it look beautiful. Faces stared at the students as they passed, and one or two older pupils waved, including Luke, who called out to them, grinning, but this was stopped immediately with a steely glare from Professor McGonagall.

When the line reached the front of the hall, the students gathered around an old three-legged stool, on which was placed a rather moth-eaten hat with a rip at the brim. It certainly looked the worse for wear and Andrea found herself wondering why an old hat was sitting in the middle of the grand hall. The answer was revealed to her and to the others, who had been clearly thinking the same thing, when the rip in the hat opened and it began to speak.

It cleared its throat and began.

"Good evening all new students

Please listen carefully

For I'm a sorting hat, I sort you

Into houses, that is me.

I hear every single thought you think

When you sit and put me on,

I've seen each student who's attended

And heard every Hogwarts song.

I put you in the right house,

The one that suits you best,

I judge on you alone,

And forget about the rest.

You may be placed in Gryffindor,

Courageous folk are these

They are daring, also brave folk

And will fight, be it dragons or bees.

You may be put in Ravenclaw,

Where they are wise of mind.

Yes, Ravenclaws are clever, and

In here you may find your kind.

Hufflepuff may be where you're put

If you are loyal and just

Those Hufflepuffs are hard working

And'll carry on when they know they must.

Last we come to Slytherin,

But of course they're not the least!

Slytherins are sly and cunning

And'll continue 'till the world has ceased.

So let's get down to business,

Try me on and you will see

That I always tell your proper place

In the Hogwarts community."

There was tumultuous applause when the Sorting Hat had finished, and Andrea finally understood what the hat actually did, and why it was there.

Eventually, when the pupils had quietened down and the clapping had ceased, Professor McGonagall stepped forwards with a long roll of parchment, which she began to unwind.

Stepping up onto the platform at the front of the hall, where the teachers were seated, she started to read out the names of the students.

"Abbot, Rebecca," Professor McGonagall called out, and a small girl with long, chestnut coloured hair stepped up shakily to the platform.

"That's Hannah Abbot's daughter, I know her," Beth whispered to Andrea. "Her father left them so she kept her mother's name."

The two of them lifted their heads in time to hear the hat shout, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Rebecca stumbled off the platform and headed towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Applebrook, Mary," was next, and she was sorted into Hufflepuff as well, followed by "Amleigh, Sarah," who ended up in Slytherin.

"Atton, Henry," was the last of the 'A's and the first of the Ravenclaws, followed by two more Hufflepuffs.

Beth raised her eyebrows at the number of Hufflepuffs and wiggled them at Andrea, who turned red with the effort of trying not to laugh.

Another Slytherin ("Clarendon, Jacqueline") was sorted before "Coman, Vicky" became the first Gryffindor.

Natalie Corner, the unpleasant girl who Andrea, Beth and Patrick had met while walking to the boats, was next. Hearing her name called, she walked confidently up to the stool and sat serenely down with a smug smirk on her face. The hat was placed on her head, and, just as Andrea had turned to Beth to tell her which house she thought she'd be in, the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!" Natalie smiled and made her way towards the mass of green at the Slytherin table.

Andrea felt her mind wandering as more names were read out.

There were a few more Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin before the next Gryffindor was sorted. "Finch-Fletchley, Roberta," was a very innocent looking girl with long, reddish-brown plaits and scared eyes set in a small, pale face.

"Her father was at Hogwarts before," Andrea whispered to Patrick.

"I know," came the reply, "He thought your dad was setting a snake on him."

Andrea laughed quietly. "Well, yes…but he wasn't. Wonder who her mother is?"

Patrick shrugged and turned back to face the front. They had missed a few names while they were talking, but it appeared that there were even more Hufflepuffs.

"Surprising number of Hufflepuffs," Beth whispered.

"Yes, you've already made that point with the eyebrow thing," Andrea answered, trying not to laugh.

Beth took one look at Andrea's expression and snorted loudly, causing quite a few heads to turn.

"Shhh!" Andrea whispered as Beth doubled over with laughter.

By this time, a few of the teachers had noticed as well, including Professor McGonagall.

"Elizabeth Weasley," came a sharp voice, and Beth looked up, still giggling, into a very angry face. "Pull yourself together or leave the hall. Which is it to be?"

Beth appeared to be biting her cheeks to try and stop herself laughing, but by this time half of the students in the hall were smiling.

"I… I'll stop…well, I'll try, anyway…" she answered.

Andrea caught sight of Luke howling with laughter over at the Gryffindor table along with his friends, and she hurriedly repressed a giggle.

Beth finally managed to take a deep breath and keep a straight face, but one glance at Andrea trying not to laugh set her off again, and she was told to leave the hall until it was her turn to be sorted.

Beth left the hall, red in the face but still giggling uncontrollably, and McGonagall turned to the rest of the pupils, her face like stone.

"The next person I see laughing will go to bed without any supper," she stated plainly, and waited for the message to sink in, which took a few seconds but had the desired effect. The students once again fell quiet and the Professor returned to her place by the Sorting Hat, which was quietly chuckling to itself.

"Jacobs, Kathryn," became a Gryffindor, followed by "Langdon, Nikolaus." Both of the names were read out with the same severity, and any traces of smiles left on the students' faces were wiped off.

Andrea sighed and grinned at Patrick, who rolled his eyes and nodded at McGonagall to signal that Andrea should listen.

"Longbottom, Mirabel," was the next name, and Mabs walked nervously up to the stool and sat down.

"I had no idea she was a Longbottom!" Andrea whispered, and an answering nod from Patrick confirmed that he had not known either.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat had finally come to a decision, and Mabs hurried to join the Hufflepuff table, which was already heaving with students.

"Macabley, Sandra." McGonagall's voice rang through the hall, and a blonde girl scuttled up to the stool. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, but she did not seem at all happy about it. She looked longingly over at the Gryffindor table as she reached her own, but sat down where she was with a sigh.

Professor McGonagall paused at the next name before reading it out.

"Malfoy, Alexander," she said sourly. Nobody moved. Professor McGonagall repeated the name in a louder voice, frowning. "Malfoy, Alexander."

There was no movement in the crowd of first years.

"Malfoy!" read out McGonagall yet again, this time almost shouting, and there was a slight movement next to Natalie Corner and muffled whispers, before a sigh was heard and the tall, dark haired boy who Andrea and Luke had shared a carriage with was pushed forwards to the stool.

"Him!?" Andrea muttered scornfully.

"What do you mean, 'Him'?" came a whisper from beside her.

Andrea turned to Patrick, who had spoken. "I'll explain later."

Alexander Malfoy was now seated, and the hat was being placed on his head. Andrea could see Malfoy's lips moving, and the hat's mouth asking the boy questions in a hushed voice.

Finally, the hat opened its mouth and shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

There was no answering applause, only a stunned silence. Malfoy either did not seem to notice this or did not care, and he slid off the stool and walked slowly towards the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore started clapping loudly, followed by McGonagall, and the rest of the school gradually joined in.

McGonagall stepped forward again with raised eyebrows, and read out the next name on the list. This student became another Gryffindor, and there was rather more applause for her than for Malfoy.

A tall boy with dark hair and pale skin was called up next. He had intense green eyes; the same colour as Andrea's father's eyes, but instead of mischief there was an icy hostility in the eyes of the boy. Andrea shuddered and looked away quickly as he sat on the stool, back straight and head held high.

'His name suits him,' Andrea thought to herself. Indeed it did, for he was the very picture of death.

"Karl Mortis," Patrick whispered thoughtfully. "Strange name, never heard it before, though he looks…somewhat familiar."

Andrea nodded and, watching the boy, she knew exactly which house he'd be in.

"Bet he's in Slytherin," Patrick muttered, voicing her opinion.

Andrea looked up at the boy, who was still sitting on the stool, whispering furiously under his breath. His voice was getting louder and louder, and Andrea, who was in the second row, could now hear him clearly.

"I won't! You can't make me! What is wrong with you, you stupid hat! No! I won't! I-" This last aggressive comment was cut short as the hat shouted in an incredibly loud voice, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The same silence fell as it had for Malfoy. This boy, this spiteful, evil-looking boy had been sorted into the most noble House in the school.

Karl Mortis rose from the stool, kicked it over and marched straight over to the Slytherin table, where he was welcomed gladly.

Dumbledore, the Headmaster, rose from his seat, looking furious.

"Mr Mortis," he said, calmly but severely, "You will join the Gryffindor table for your meal."

The boy put his chin in the air and completely ignored Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr Mortis, I know you heard me. You will join the Gryffindor table for your meal."

The boy turned suddenly and looked directly at Dumbledore.

"I won't."

There was a gasp from everyone except for the Slytherin students who applauded as the first year spoke these words defiantly.

"You will join the Gryffindor table for your meal," Dumbledore repeated slowly. "Or you will go without."

The boy scowled. "Fine. I'll go without."

Professor McGonagall's face was like thunder. With a shaking finger, she pointed to the door. "Out," she shouted. "Out! Wait for me outside! You will stand out there for the rest of the mealtime. And tell Miss Weasley she can return."

After the boy's display of bad behaviour, Beth's fit of giggles seemed utterly trivial.

Karl Mortis rose from his seat with dignity, walked the full length of the hall to the large wooden doors, which sprung open on being approached, and strode out of the hall. There was a yell outside, and presently Beth hopped back into the hall, clutching her leg in pain. The doors slammed shut behind her as she approached Professor McGonagall.

"I'm very sorry, Professor, for disgracing myself and others in the way I did. I will never do it again," Beth recited immediately, "…and I promise-"

"No matter, Weasley," McGonagall replied briskly. "Why are you hopping?"

"There was a boy- he just appeared, kicked me, told me to go inside and walked off."

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, eyebrows raised. "Thank you, Miss Weasley. Return to stand in your position please."

Beth gratefully did so with a curious look at Andrea, who was looking extremely shocked and pale, as she resumed her position.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Obley, Nicola," she read in a trembling voice.

The named student walked quickly up to the stool and sat down.

"Let's hope we can do this without any disruption," McGonagall said, placing the hat on the girl's head.

The hat did not take much time considering which house the girl was to belong to, and, before long, opened its mouth and said, rather shakily, "Slytherin."

"Obley, Persephone," was called next. A girl with the same dark hair and grey eyes as the first year before her stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw," the Sorting Hat called, slightly more confidently, and the girl jumped off the chair and almost skipped down the hall to the Ravenclaw table.

The next pupil was, again, a Slytherin, with small eyes and a sneering expression.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she watched him join the applauding Slytherins, and looked at the next name on the list. She smiled slightly and announced the name.

"Potter, Andrea."

Andrea tried to ignore the whispers and nods as she passed other first years, and the mutters behind her from the long House Tables. Her heart was pounding and she could feel herself shaking. Her vision was slightly blurred and her hands felt clammy.

Taking a deep breath, Andrea passed Professor McGonagall and sat down. The Professor smiled and placed the Sorting Hat on Andrea's head.

"Hello there!"

Andrea looked around to see who had spoken, before realising that the hat was talking to her.

"Potter. Potter. James Potter, Lily Evans, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley. All Gryffindors. But what about you? I take it you would rather not be put into Slytherin."

"No thank you," Andrea whispered.

"No, you could go far like your father but you're certainly not a Slytherin. Congratulate him for me on his defeat of 'You Know Who', won't you?"

"I will, he'll be pleased."

"Like all of us. Well now, the sorting. Not a Slytherin, definitely not a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw would suit you, I should think. Or… no, Ravenclaw isn't right. That only leaves one House."

Andrea grinned, and she could see Beth give her a thumbs up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat's voice was back to normal now.

As Professor McGonagall stepped forward to retrieve the hat, it whispered,

"Remember what I said, congratulate your father for me. I'm very grateful."

"And-" Andrea started, pleading with Professor McGonagall with her eyes not to take the hat off yet.

Professor McGonagall sighed, frowned, and then turned around to address the rest of the hall.

"It appears that the Sorting Hat wishes to talk to Andrea, just for a moment longer. Please be patient."

"And," Andrea continued, "Why did you put that boy in Gryffindor?"

"That is between him and myself. Yes, and do congratulate your mother as well. I've heard a lot about her and her Quidditch successes."

"I will," Andrea answered.

The hat sighed and Andrea nodded to Professor McGonagall, who stepped forwards again.

"You can do just as well as your father. Remember that, Andrea. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise," the Sorting Hat continued.

Andrea nodded solemnly and let Professor McGonagall take the hat from her.

The whole hall seemed to be looking at her when Andrea finally looked up. She blushed, embarrassed, and walked hurriedly down the aisle to the Gryffindor table, which greeted her with cheers.

Spotting Luke waving, Andrea joined him, and Ginger moved to sit on her other side. Both of them patted her on the back and she grinned and turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

Next came a Hufflepuff, Slytherin and another Gryffindor before Beth's name was read out, and she stumbled over to the stool and sat down. She did not look very nervous, only rather ashamed at her outburst earlier, and she did not look at any of the other students, instead staring at her clasped hands.

The Sorting Hat opened its mouth immediately, and shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Beth grinned, jumped off the stool and ran towards the Gryffindor table.

Patrick was next, and, when the hat announced him a true Gryffindor, he walked to the Gryffindor Table in a far more dignified way than Beth had, sliding in next to Beth opposite Andrea.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and the scroll, hat and stool disappeared. Sighing, she took her place next to Dumbledore at the head table, breathing rather more heavily than she had before the affair with Karl Mortis.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands for silence, and he was obeyed immediately. All talking ceased and all heads turned expectantly towards the Headmaster.

"Good evening, students. Welcome back to those of you who have already spent time with us, and welcome to the new students who have just joined us. I expect you are all rather hungry?" He paused as the students murmured their agreement.

"Well, I have some bad news for you. The kitchens had a slight problem earlier, so for dinner there are only a few bits of old meat-sorry, did I say old, I meant cold…"

Most of the students were looking worried now. Beth's mouth was actually hanging open and some of the students were shaking their heads in disapproval of the school service. Luke, however, was laughing with his friends.

"So. We've scraped the mould off the cold meat for you, and you can have half a piece each for dinner. I'm so sorry. The service is usually better than this, I know."

Gasps went up from the pupils, but Andrea suddenly noticed that Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and she began laughing along with Luke.

"Unless…" Dumbledore began, "Unless I could try…waving my wand about a bit, see what I can make."

He proceeded to 'wave his wand around a bit', but nothing happened.

"Oh dear. Looks like it's the old meat option, I'm afraid."

Dumbledore gave his wand one last (what looked very feeble) wave, and then smiled as plates appeared on the staff table and began to fill themselves.

"Right. That's us dealt with. Now for your meals."

Dumbledore waved his wand again, and shining silver dishes appeared on all of the House Tables. The pupils watched in anticipation, but no food appeared.

"Well. Tuck in!" Dumbledore said, chuckling.

He surveyed the hall for a moment, taking in the horrified faces.

"Oh, wait, I've forgotten something. Here we are!" Dumbledore waved his wand again, and the plates were magically filled with all sorts of wonderful food.

"I didn't know I could do that!" Dumbledore exclaimed, shaking his head in mock disbelief, before laughing openly and saying, "You should have seen your faces! Now, if you'll excuse my little joke, I suppose you'd better start!"

The pupils began to laugh and talk again before proceeding to pile their plates with food and starting to eat.


End file.
